I'm With You
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Who was she right now - the brave lion that somewhere along the way fell in love with the snake? And who was he - the cowardly snake that always knew he loved the lion? It showed in their eyes, neither of them knew who the other person was. They were a complete stranger - just as strange as the person in their own mirror was to them. But this felt right.


Start 10-5-11 at 1106pm

The 7 Deadly Sins

**Disclaimer: The song 'I'm With You' belongs to Avril Lavigne, and the characters belong to JK Rowling. **

**A/N: I got this idea one night when I couldn't sleep so I was listening to my iPod while working on one of my current fan fiction stories. I love Dramione, and I love this song so I figured why not put them both together :3 I have never done a one shot before or even a song fiction. So please review, and let me know what you think of it. This was kind of fun, so I think I might do more over time!**

_I'm standing on the bridge._

_I'm waiting in the dark._

_I thought that you'd be here by now._

_There's nothing but the rain;_

_No footsteps on the ground._

_I'm listening but there's no sound._

The stars didn't even shine brightly, hiding the caramel eyes in the darkness of the shadows. Her lightly sun kissed skin didn't even glow, and for the first time in her six years of being at Hogwarts, she was grateful that nobody could witness the horrible nest of a golden bush of hair that she was widely known for. Standing high up in the Astronomy tower, she looked down; pondering what was below. It was just past midnight – she's been out later than that of course, but this was different… this time she was alone. Sticking her hand out, she felt the iciness of the skies rain fall onto her now chilled hand. She immediately yanked her hand back, and looked around the tower once more.

Silence took over; an eerie, all too silent type of silence. The owls didn't even hoot from their comfort of the owlry just one tower away from her. He should have been here by now… _at least that's what he said…_ she should have known better though. There was nobody coming. This was all some cruel trick just to play with her mind. As if she needed anything else to buzz around in her head. Straining her ears while her eyes continued peering down, she tried to listen for the slightest sound… nothing. Her eyes didn't even catch anything silver moving around beneath her. There was no sound, no footsteps coming towards her. Just silence. _He should be here by now…_

_Isn't anybody trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night;_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are_

_But I… I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

Hugging her arms to her chest, she tried to ward off the cold. For some odd reason she left her wand back up in her common room. She wasn't thinking when she ran out from it. They had gotten into a fight, and Ginny gave her the note from him. Without a second's hesitation she ran. Apparently she ran to nothing – just darkness: darkness and silence. And coldness. Where was he? And why wasn't anyone coming to look for her? She was one third of the golden trio; one part of the triangle that would defeat Voldemort. Wouldn't Harry have gotten suspicious that she ran off without her wand? Okay, maybe not Harry. He wasn't even in the common room when Ginny returned from her secret rendezvous with Blaise Zabini. But Ron… surely he would realize she was missing, and he would come searching for her! Right?

She was freezing. Her teeth were chattering, filling the silent void of a rainy night finally causing a sound to be heard. But would anybody hear it? Would anybody wonder where the bushy haired bookworm was? Would anybody come searching for her? What would they find if they found her – an empty shell that she had become? _Where is he?_ Thinking back to the past couple of months, she tried to think of when she had fell and lost her mind. That could be the only simple explanation of what she had been doing since October. What other reason could there be for her to willingly run out of the safety of her common room at midnight without her wand, knowing she would be meeting with a Slytherin. _That_ Slytherin while she's at it.

The night is cold, and her hands are shaking. Staying in place where the breeze showers her with tinkling sensations of the rain, she stared down at them. They seemed too empty. They needed to be filled. And soon. Her mind was playing tricks on her, while her heart was currently on vacation. It's been two months since it's been in the warmth of her own chest. She missed it terribly, but it seemed to enjoy its new vacation spot for now… no matter how horrible the service had been. He was no longer the silver haired Slytherin Prince that everyone had known. She had no idea who he was actually.

An enemy? A friend? A lover? A dark and twisted secret? A hidden shame? A fling? A physical entity sent to make her feel even an ounce of anything? Or the devil in disguise sent from the deepest pits of hell just to make her question everything, until slowly but surely she had lost her mind; losing everything that she once thought made sense to her? She no longer had any idea who he was, but she was waiting for him. They would start out new, taking the wizarding world by surprise. Staring at her hands, she felt their burning sensation. They missed the warmth of their flesh blanket as much as she needed someone to come and find her.

_I'm searching for a place._

_Looking for a face;_

_Is anybody here I know?_

'_Cause nothing's going right._

_And everything's a mess._

_And no one likes to be alone._

Nobody knew of her new passion. No one except for Ginny and Blaise of course, but they only knew because they two had shared the same disgusting secret; scared of what their friends and family would do once they found out. It clawed at her every thought, haunting her every sleep – thinking of what _they_ would say. She shared this with no one of course. Not even him, too scared that he would hate her for thinking such second thoughts about them. Them… what are they? What does the word _them_ mean to him? He didn't understand the sacrifices she made trying to figure it out.

Trying to get to know him more, she had turned into the queen of isolation. Never belonging with anyone in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, she could never find a friend in them. Maybe Luna, but she was already lost in her own mind. She hadn't been able to face her own family of lions, too scared that they would be able to see she was a traitor with just a simple look at her eyes. Then there was his crowd – the crowd who hated her simply because of her blood. Such filthy blood – oh how much she hated her own blood. It was because of her blood that she would never be accepted into his group of friends. Just another reason they hid from everyone. At least Ginny's blood was pure, and she wouldn't taint Blaise. But not them. She was muddy, filthy, bred from such disgusting creatures. She didn't even deserve someone so… so pure, so precious, so beautiful.

See how messed up everything had become. Her world was crumbling, and her mind had become a disaster; they had both turned against her. Since when had she thought of her blood as filth? She once slapped him just for calling her such a foul word; a word that she often found herself using in the last months. They fought that morning – meaning no more secret meals in the Room of Requirement. Earlier when she went for dinner, she was alone. And it sucked. She saw no welcoming faces. She no longer belonged anywhere. From October until now her place had been with him, but now… now she wasn't even sure he had an extra place. _Where is he?_ How could this have happened? How could so much go so wrong in such little time?

_Isn't anybody trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night;_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are_

_But I… I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

Where was everybody? Had they not noticed she had been missing for so long? Unable to move away from the chilling air, she allowed it to bite at her skin making her feel something for the first time in a while. Why was it so cold? How could a night be so dark and so cold? The winds were being cruel, creeping up against her, nipping, and biting; leaving tiny little bite prints, marking up where it had been on her. Her hands were still waiting… waiting to be filled by a stranger. By someone she no longer knew. Then again… did she ever really know him?

_Oh why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

_Yeah-he-yaa… yeah-he-yaa… yeah-he-yaa… yeah-he-yaa_

_Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_It's a damn cold night;_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are_

_But I… I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

The old her would have left already. She had never been one to sit around waiting for nearly an hour, sitting in the freezing night with not even the stars to light up the area for her. It was dark, and it was cold. She was all alone, and she was still standing there. The old her wouldn't have even shown up. But she was no longer the same smartest-witch-of-her-time that everyone had mocked, but loved. She didn't even know who she was anymore. Like him, she too was a stranger – a stranger in her own mind, body, and eyes.

After their fight, she stood in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom, trying to learn who she was. But her mind had betrayed her. Nothing made sense to her anymore. Where someone would once see pride, and a gleam for knowledge, she found tears… _tears_… for him. For a Slytherin. For _that _Slytherin. They shouted hurtful things at each other – not that she could remember what either of them said – but he stormed out, leaving her there alone. In her own shock. It confused her. Was she going crazy? They weren't anything more than physical! Right?

"Hermione?"

Jumping at the sudden intrusion, she turned around to face him. He had been so silent. Why hadn't she heard him come up from behind her? Could it be? "Draco?"

In that moment, they both just stared at each other. There were no stars in the sky to light them, but they could see everything they needed to. Tangled, and tussled silver hair hanging in every direction imaginable, barely allowing the bloodshot grey eyes to stare at the filthy sight in front of him. Because what else could she be other than filthy? A wrinkled white oxford chest, hung halfway open with a tie not even tied around his neck. And were those sweatpants? A bird's nest excuse for hair frizzed up with the friction of the rain, while swollen and tear-filled caramel eyes tried to search for something familiar in front of her. Her school uniform had never been so un-neat before. There was nothing attractive about it. She was sure that he could smell the sweat and tears soaking it up.

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are_

_But I… I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

This was new to both of them: an unfamiliar territory that neither of them knew. They stood just a few feet apart from each other, staring as if the other were their prey. Neither one of them could be so sure of how this would turn out. Neither of them was sure of who was standing in front of them…

Hermione Granger the bookworm who hated Slytherin, or Hermione Granger the lustful Gryffindor who never wanted to leave his arms? Draco Malfoy the ferret who cursed muggle-borns for fun, or Draco Malfoy the romantic Slytherin whose blood boiled when Ron got too close to her? Who was she right now – the brave lion that somewhere along the line fell in love with the snake? And who was he? The cowardly snake who always knew he loved the lion?

It showed in their eyes, neither of them knew who the other person was. They were a complete stranger – just as strange as the person in their own mirror was to them. But this felt right. She had been waiting all night for someone to come to her, and now it felt right. _He's finally here_. Keeping her eyes on the stranger she knew most of her life, she walked over to him slowly, cautiously. He kept his eyes on her, watching for her intentions. He saw she had no wand with her, and knew that she couldn't hurt him. Not physically at least. Mentally, emotionally, painfully, however – she had already destroyed him.

She was too pure for somebody like him. Someone who destroyed so many should never deserve someone as beautiful, and as pure as her. But she was his sin, the one sin that he would never give up. She was all seven sins rolled into one, and he found himself addicted to her: _Wrath, _the terrible emotion he took out on Crabbe and Goyle after their fight in the morning. The thought of what he had just walked out on was too much for him to handle, and he took all of his anger out on his two goons. He was too _greedy_ when it came to her – never wanting to release her to the world. She was his, and only his. They could be _sloths _together, never leaving the comfort of each other's arms, always calling on house-elves to feed them whenever they were hungry, and using their wands to take care of bathroom, and showering needs. He took _pride_ in his heart's choice. She was perfect in every way: smart, talented, beautiful, and she knew when to stand up for herself. She was everything he would never be, could never be, and should never be. She was the pride of his heart, and he was proud of everything she was. _Lust – _the one thing that started them. In the beginning they were no more than just a quick shag in the closet, but somewhere along the way they found love. He _envied _Potter and Weasley simply just for being her best friends. When she left his arms, it was to them that she went to. And _gluttony_, he wanted to buy everything he could find just to make her happy. He would start out with all of London, then move his way to the rest of Europe, eventually moving across to America of course.

Feeling the twitch in her hands, she moved it towards his. Staring into his eyes, she released a small grin at the way her fingers fit in perfectly with his. The freezing sensation in her blood had warmed down, and her hand found its blanket. It was finally where it belonged. Soon the confusion in her mind started to slowly subside. Although she found him to still be a stranger. This was new territory… the look in his eyes confirmed it for her. Now that he had her hand in his, he wouldn't ever release it. Not that she would ever let him. Not when she finally found him.

They were still strangers to each other, but this time it was different. They were strangers who would now get to know each other. They didn't know who the other was, but that would change soon enough. By the next morning, they knew they would figure out who they were: neither friend nor enemy, nor lover or a fling. They would no longer be a secret or a shame. They would find a definition to explain who they were, and things were changed now. They would no longer hide. This… this _thing_ that they now have, defines what _them _means, and they wouldn't care about the others anymore. This was different for them.

Smiling at each other, he simply just held her hand in his, leading her down the steps of the Astronomy tower, and towards the dungeons. He would take her into his territory – the one place she had never entered, but where she now belonged.

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are_

_But I… I'm with you._

_I'm with you._

_I'm with you…_

Pau 10-6-11 at 1228 midnight

(Re-edited 5-29-12 at 824pm)


End file.
